videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Cross Tag Battle
Marvel: Cross Tag Battle 'is a crossover fighting game with a tag-battle system, being developed onto to PS4,Xbox one,Nintendo Switch and Steam. It features characters from Marvel,DC, Lucasfilm's Star Wars and Hasbro's Transformers. Gameplay The game is a 2-on-2 tag game, allowing the player to switch between characters during the match. * '''Hero assists: '''This mechanic allows the partner to attack as the character recovers. Other usages include attacking simultaneity with partner or making a chain of super moves. * '''Power Gauge: '''The primary "Super move source" of this game. When activating the Power gauge, players can also call for their partner to do their Super moves either simultaneity or a times. * '''Cross Rush: '''A Super move where a character, either with or without a partner, will do a serious chain of attacks. Playable Characters Marvel * Iron Man * Spider Man * Captain America * Hulk * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Venom * Thor * Loki * Captain Marvel * Rocket Raccoon * Gamora * Wolverine * Storm * Black Panther * Doctor Strange * Dormammu * Thanos * Ultron * Nova *Ghost Rider *Winter Solider *Peni Parker (DLC) *Silver Samurai (DLC) *Psylocke (DLC) *Whiplash (DLC) *Scarlet Witch (DLC) *Okoye (DLC) *Sentinel (DLC) DC Comics * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Flash * Martian Manhunter * Shazam * Green Arrow * Aquaman * Zatanna * Cyborg * Robin * Starfire * Raven * Joker * Harley Quinn * Deathstroke * Doomsday * Bane * Lex Luther * Darkseid * Hawkgirl (DLC) * Katana (DLC) * Scarecrow (DLC) * Sinestro (DLC) * Batgirl (DLC) * Nightwing (DLC) Star Wars * Luke Skywalker * Master Yoda * Han Solo * Princess Leia * Darth Vader * Boba Fett * General Grevious * Rey * Finn * Kylo Ren * Ahsoka Tano * Emperor Palpatine * Maz Kanata (DLC) * Count Dooku (DLC) * Jyn Erso (DLC) * Cad Bane (DLC) Transformers * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Sideswipe * Grimlock * Drift * Fixit (Free DLC) * Windblade (Free DLC) * Soundwave (DLC) Dragon Ball (DLC) * Son Goku Stages There are tons of stages originating from the four franchises. While selecting a stage,the Background music can also be selected. Stage BGM While each character has their own theme, this is a list of songs that plays when certain match-ups are made by choosing the Auto option. Modes Chapter Mode Story: Long ago there lived a god-like being that observes every known dimension. His name is X-Virus (Pronounced:Cross Virus). He had hopes of gathering the strongest heroes of every dimension for his research purposes. He pulls out four different Dimensional Stones to bring the heroes into a dimension known as the Fractured Zone. After a success to merging four worlds he starts a tournament where the combatants wield a Dimensional stone; the key to going back to their world. This leave heroes to encounter one and another with one question: "Enemy?... Or Friend?" * 'Prologue * Volume Marvel * Volume DC * Volume Star Wars * Volume Transformers Strategy Mode Learn different kinds of moves and combos. Training mode Practice making combos. Gallery mode View character arts,illustrations,listen to music and even watch the opening again. Lobby Mode Socialize with other players and battle them as well. What are you in for? Casual or Competitive. DLC Packs Trivia * Though the Transformers universe is supposed to be Transformers in general, it uses the Transformers: Robots in Disguise logo and several of the characters appearances is based off of the shows from the Aligned Conitnuity and even uses the same voices (sans for Optimus Prime). ** The Transformers Aligned Mix is consisted of the Japanese themes from Prime and Robots in Disguise. ** The Western theme song from Robots in Disguise plays when Transformers characters are performing their Climatic Finish. * Prior to this game, the four franchises had different fighting games. Marvel: Cross Tag Battle plays differently from those games. ** Marvel had the Marvel VS. Capcom series and prior to that, they had several titles devoloped by Capcom as well. There was also Marvel: Contest of Champions and Avengers: Battle for Earth. ** DC had Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and the Injustice series. ** Star Wars had Star Wars: Master of Teräs Käsi and also has a guest appearance in Soul Calibur IV with Yoda, Darth Vader and the Apprentice. ** Optimus Prime and Megatron appeared in the Konami platforming brawler game, DreamMix TV World Fighters.There was also the Transformers Prime game and Transformers: Forged to Fight. * There are color options for the playable cast that reference other characters from Marvel,DC Comics,Star Wars and Transformers, As well the appearances of other forms, (Iron Man's different suits,Transformers past colors, etc.) * In addition to said franchises, unlockable colors consist of characters from both Western and Japanese media. (Nintendo, Shònen Jump, Disney etc.) * Other kinds of colors alludes to one's voice actor that is shared with another (For example, Grimlock and Cyborg has a color referencing each other due to being voiced by Khary Payton.) Trailers Marvel Cross Tag Battle/List of reveal trailers What company should develop this game? Capcom Namco Sega Arc Systems Work Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Star Wars Category:Transformers